Renesmee's Story
by AspiringTeenAuthor
Summary: "The pain stopped just in time for me to hear a newborn's cry silenced."


_Renesmee's POV_

_The sun blinded me, peeking out in between the leaves of the trees above me. _

_As soon as I was back in the shade of an old oak, I looked around. I'd forgotten how green everything was out here; it was truly a stunning sight. Instantly relaxed by Mother Nature, I took a big breath, smelling the earth around me. I closed my eyes, and listened to the animals. I had always thought it funny that while animals disappeared at the presence of my family, there was always an abundant amount near me. _

_I listened to them, chirping, squeaking, and…_

_Crying._

_A horrible pitiful cry, as if the cause of the noise was in terrible pain._

_And it was a baby._

_I opened my eyes, looking around frantically. The horrible wailing seemed to be coming behind some bushes, and I instantly crashed through them, searching for the source. _

_ I stumbled into a clearing, flowers crowding the sunlit area. It looked as if the spot was perfectly circular, all the trees being repelled from the same center spot. Something in the middle caught my eye, and my vision narrowed in on it. One tree trunk had made its way into the sea of flowers, and the pitiful noises were emanating from it. _

_ It was an infant, wrapped in some cloth. _

_ My eyes swept the clearing once again, seeking out the other being that must have laid the child there. Finding none, I slowly started inching my way forward. The baby's bawling lessened, the closer I walked, until it was only a mere whimper. I stood above it, cautious, and finally saw its face._

_It was a boy. He opened his eyes, his whimpering stopping completely, and they instantly locked onto me. The child was unbelievably beautiful. Perfect green eyes, absolutely gorgeous bronze hair, and my favorite variation of brown, russet, colored the skin. I listened closely, his fluttering heart strangely matching mine. I picked him up, let my mother instinct kick in, and tucked him into the crook of my elbow._

_He instantly heated anywhere that we touched, not a burning, but a very comfortable and well known warming. I had only felt this warmth, when I was wrapped in Jacob's arms. My eyebrows pulled together as I started to get worried. I'd have to be stupid to not notice the baby's resemblance to my family. _

_I searched his emerald eyes, him doing the same to me. They didn't match the rest of his baby exterior, a certain intelligence shining up at me. My brow knit together as I grew even more worrisome. His face broke out into a smile, like he wanted to show me he was fine, so I should be. He was so entirely happy, that I mirrored his face. I tucked him closer to me and buried my nose in his hair, breathing in a wondrous scent. _

_I already loved him._

_As I held him, the scene around me swirled until it had changed completely. Stone walls had replaced the trees, permanently trapping me where I was, the flowers had stretched to the sky, turning into gray hooded figures, and the sky itself turned into an ancient, cracked ceiling, the sun going with it, becoming a single chandelier hanging down, becoming the only light provided. The tree trunk had moved away from me and separated into three different blobs, eventually turning into thrones. _

_I glanced back at what seemed like statues, noticing pale faces in the hoods this time, red eyes bright and burning at me. I flinched and immediately turned my head back towards the thrones, which caused another. Three people were sitting in them this time, all staring. They looked as old as the ceiling, like their skin would fall to pieces if I so much as touched them. Even though I was slightly repulsed by their initial appearance, I took a closer look. _

_The one to my left was blonde, and he had the same revolted look as what I now knew were vampires standing all around me. I switched to the right, whose attention was to the bright chandelier, though not intrigued one bit. It was as if he wasn't even there mentally. At last, I directed my attention to the middle. The man emulated my own expression, curious and wanting to know more. He smirked slightly, but remained silent. _

_The staring continued for almost a good ten seconds, me becoming more unnerved all the while. The overbearing silence was sliced by the baby's cry. I immediately started bouncing him in my arms, trying to calm him. The angry blonde snarled at the noise, turning his hateful glare to my arms and I suddenly remembered his name._

"_Caius."_

_He looked back up at me, his face showing he was slightly taken by surprised, but quickly transforming into a sneer. _

"_You still resemble your parents so much," he said, his tone insulting._

"_Now, now, brother. Let's play nice." the middle smiled, still studying me._

_I nervously grimaced back, terrified of what was to come. _

"_Why bother, Aro?" the blonde replied, starting to eye my arms again, but this time hungrily. _

"_You're obviously scaring the poor girl," he offered me an apologetic look, "and besides, if you continue to be rude to our guest, how will we ever get her to do as we wish?"_

_Starting to get suspicious, I spoke again, this time on purpose._

"_What do you mean, sir?" I asked politely._

_Aro's eyes flashed as if I had just given him a gift._

"_Oh, we need something of yours, my dear," he answered, now eyeing my baby also, "something that should not exist, something that was put into your hands by accident."_

_The clear want in his face was enough to tell me what he needed. _

_I stepped back a few feet and hissed, and his eyes lit up again. _

"_Now, don't be like that. He has no place in our world," Aro tried coaxing._

"_If I remember right, that's what you said about me," I snarled._

"_Oh, dear. It seems she won't go down easy, my brothers. Jane, if you'll do the honors."_

_Before I could even turn to see the person he was talking to, a ripping agony instantly threw my body to the floor. It stabbed me everywhere, flowing through my very core to the ends of my fingertips. As I was falling, I felt a tugging at my arms. _

_The pain stopped just in time for me to hear a newborn's cry silenced._

I woke, covered in cold sweat. I stared into the darkness, terrified, until it finally I realized it was just a nightmare. I sighed heavily and slightly relaxed. I heard Jacob mumble in his sleep, probably dreaming of food. I grinned, comforted by reality.

It was only a dream.


End file.
